<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You mean to tell me Cloud 9 is this high? by GummyKami</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24113176">You mean to tell me Cloud 9 is this high?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GummyKami/pseuds/GummyKami'>GummyKami</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Brief mentioning of Sanji, Flash Fic, M/M, One Shot, Prompt Fic, Usoppcentered-fic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 01:22:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>455</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24113176</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GummyKami/pseuds/GummyKami</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>From the prompt:<br/>You have gained the lamest super power ever. What is it? Are you able to use it to your advantage in any way? </p><p> </p><p>Altered it into a Devil-fruit to suit the story.<br/>Usopp centered fic, SanUso is the idea but not fully discussed.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Usopp/Vinsmoke Sanji</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You mean to tell me Cloud 9 is this high?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This isnt my first rodeo, but its been a while and i wanted to see how my writing style would look like after all these years. </p><p>This fic is again Usopp centered and has only brief mentions of Sanji. Also altered Usopp's height to be shorter than Sanji's for the plot to work</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"You have gained the lamest super power ever. What is it? Are you able to use it to your advantage in any way?" </p><p>The way it all went down was stupid really. Intentionally eating suspicious slices of fruit in the middle of enemy territory should've gave off a red flag for Usopp, but he didn't mind those thoughts. The delectable juicy looking peaches in front of him though, that was a different story. I mean, what harm could small slices of fruit do in the first place? 

After standing there and thinking about it for a few minutes maybe there was a lot of harm that could be done; he might eat it wrong and somehow choke on a slice, the fruit could be poisoned for all he knows, or while he's munching around someone might catch him unguarded and finish him off right then and there. </p><p>But he ended up making the smart decision of grabbing a few slices with him (after ensuring they were safe to eat) before scurrying off to join the fray back at Onigashima cove. He couldnt help that he was hungry. </p><p>What was said to be a smart decision later on became to be the lamest choice he had ever chose. The fruit Usopp ate turned out to be a devil fruit.  It was a fruit that gave little to no help to the user, granting them the power to suspend the user a few inches off the ground which eventually turned out to be the reason why no one wanted to eat it in the first place. What could one even do with the power to hover 4 inches off the ground? </p><p>The reality of it all came crashing down later after a tiresome day of partying as the celebration for the win of their comrades came to peaceful slumber. After finding a relaxing spot where he could be alone with his boyfriend, he surprisingly found it easy to reach the tall blonde man's lips without tilting his head back this time. </p><p>Looking down he realized what had been the cause and both had to end up figuring out what lead him to hover. Needless to say, he had a lot of explaining to do to his partner and eventually to his crew. But for now he had to assess the change that had came when he made that one dumb decision before being able to face everyone else. For now he just wanted to try out how it feels to be literally swept off his feet.</p><p> </p><p>Maybe there was something the Hover-Hover fruit was good at, he had decided more experimenting and training had to be done. After all Usopp couldn't have helped it--he was hungry.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Id love critiques and comments! I apologize if my words are quite hefty, English is not my first language,,</p><p>Edit: If it hadnt been clear, the fruit he ate was the Hover-Hover fruit. He could be suspended in the air but inches off the grounds only,, it doesn't work on water which is way more dumb. There has to be a solid foundation beneath his feet for the power to work. </p><p>Tried to make it as lame and stupid as possible</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>